


Naruto : All the Little Things

by HeidenShayde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Curses, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Games, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Inside :)





	1. Chapter 1: What a Pain!

Authors Note: Hello, been a while since I was on this site. I'm hoping to make a good story with this and keep it going the way I want it to. Mainly due to the fact I never really make good fanfictions. I want to change this with this fanfiction. I'm not really one for ronance, however I will give it my best attempt and hope that I make something satiable and worth reading. 

Full Summery: Hidan is a boy whom comes from a broken down home, with nothing but pain and seemingly endless sadness around every corner. Kakuzu comes from a wealthy family and lives at the top of his game with the other higher people in school. The royal students of the school called the ''Akatsuki'. While Hidan continues to grasp at straws, and pray to his god, he also has to struggle with teasing and bored or sour looks from the royals of the school. Only time comes to show his worth as he makes friends and even enemies along the way. Many events of which may lead him to make or break his very life and indeviduality. 

SIDE NOTES: In this fanfiction, it is technically an AU. One of which I made merging with a swap universe and Konoga High (by which is initially with whom made that first I think) I'll elaborate on it more below.

Whinchester High School (Main Characters)

* Hidan

* Kakuzu

* Pain / Nagato

* Konan

* Kisame

* Itachi

* Sasori

* Zetsu

* Zabuza

* Haku

* Juugo

* Karin

* Suigetsu 

* Madara

* Obito

* Kaguya

* Orochimaru

* Kabuto

 

ROOSENDALE HIGH SCHOOL (Useless Side Characters)

* Naruto (Kinda Important)

* Sasuke

* Sai

* Sakura

* Tsunade

* Jiraiya 

* Kakashi

* Iruka

* Hinata

* Neji

* Shikamaru

* Ino

* Asuma 

 

\- Other Characters - Original Bad Guys ( Important )

\- Kayamo

\- Iriku

\- Yamuna 

\- Dayaka

\- Saji 

 

WARNINGS : Most 'Konoha/Roosedale Characters are bad in here, The Winchester characters are the better people, Hidan is not immortal, slight OOCness, Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Yaoi [Boy x Boy], Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Drugs and Alcohol, Mind Control, Implied War, Dirty Jokes for fun, 

OTHER NOTES : Kakuzu x Hidan, Jashin is still used in here (however Hidan does not pray to him, he is gang lord. The Akatsuki keep their general personalities, just not what they do in the original universe. The konoha ninja are not admirable characters [save for Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe Gaara if I put him in here] 

MOST IMPORTANT : I'll try to make this story well rounded and written. I'll also take ideas into consideration. I do not know how long I'll make this, but I'll give it my best. Hidan is also the main protagonist. 

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. It all belongs to Masashi Kishomoto. However I claim my characters used to push along the plot (Including my fan made parents for Hidan) keep in mind these characters do not exist, and never will. Unless the names are in the anime, which I doubt. The AU is also kind of mine, however it also is an AU made off common naruto tropes. Including the following of which is: High School AU, Human AU, Family/Friend Akatsuki AU, and Royalty AU, along kinda with the Alternate Reality (AR) or 'Swap' Idea from 'Naruto Shippuden - Road to Ninja' and basic elements I'll use from the 'Naruto Shippuden - Blood Prison'

-AND FINALLY, WITHOUT MUCH FURTHER ADIEU, THE CRIME OF MY LIFE I'LL CALL A FANFICTION -

( -_-_-_-_-_-_- strands of lines implies a page break cause i can't do it on my phone. )

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In a relatively sized home, there lived a teenage not at the age of 16 years old. Rowdy and unruly by nature, his deeds never ceased to an ends. By his looks, he could pass for an odd teenage vampire. Some rumors supposedly to be believed. He was pale, and had smooth hairless skin. No facial hair, or body hair of any kind that others bore witness to. 

Eyes as bright and miscuevious and deep lilac colored amethyst that showed no window to his soul. However they were as bright and remarkable as his outlandish, often brash and distasteful behavior. 

His hair was smoothed back, always gleaming with silver by the touch of a sun or moons rays. 

To many it was really a shame that such seemingly supernatural beauty was wasted on someone so obscenely loud, obnoxious and blatantly crude. 

The embodiment of this very set of features, was Hidan. 

The boy was always someone least seemed out, mainly due to his very way of life. He wasn't a bad person, by any means. In fact, if people knew, he was actually a very nice and defending teen with his own sense of justice and understanding. Whether or not others did the same. Always cursing away and making bland, or blatant remarks also seemed to be a past time. 

The main source of his remarks targets were the schools higher - ups. No; not the teachers (mostly) but a set of students that seemed to like making his life more chaotic than it needed to be. More annoying than allegedly tolorable. 

These students consisted of Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, the Zetsu twins, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori.

Nagato was the groups leader, he was an easy going person at least 70 percent of the time, however in all honesty he never cared if he acted like a dick or not. His parents were the mayor and Senate of the Konoga region, working under President Tsunade whom also happened to live in Konoha. 

Konan was Nagato's long-time girlfriend, dating since 13 years of age. Her mother ran a bank, which made their family particularly wealthy. Her father was a stay-at-home kind of dad that ran a computer fixing website for extra cash. 

Dietary lived with his parents, both of whom were famous sculpters. His father however also owned a small business as a candy store merchant that made 'Pop Rocks' and sweet carbon like sizzly candy.

Itachi had parents who liked to travel, their trips were never long, but Itachi was often going on trips for fun with his brother, Sasuke. His parents are co founders for an office building, which is run by Kakashi Hatake while they are away on trips. 

Sasori lives with his grandmother, Lady Chiyo. His parents are currently in another country, finishing a last year of work before moving back to Konoha to continue their profits. 

Kisame lives with his parents. His mother is an architect, and his father is a well respected sushi chef that gets along with the old man from the Ichiraku ramen stands near the other side of town. The two often make trades and help support the others businesses. 

The Zetsu twins, Zetsu and Batsu, both are in a gardening family that sell rare and exotic flowers. Currently they are in competition with the Yamanaka clan due to Inoichi stealing from them once. However they refused to press charges and have been fueding for a year and a half now. 

Finally, that bastard, that infinite dick head Kakuzu. That stuck up mother fucker. His parents are trained doctors. His mother works with the humans and his father is a veterinarian. Which all In all was good for kakuzu. When he got into that car crash, his parents immediate knowledge of medicinal appliances and life saving techniques kept his lucky ass alive. Now, Kakuzu gets to walk around in school looking like a goddamned zombie of all things. His eyes, freaky and interesting as they are, were a supposed 'accident' caused after his car crash. When he was in a science lab, a teacher by the name of Danzo had 'accidentaly' splashed a chemical in his eyes that made his eyes the otherworldly Red and Green that they are now. 

Wonder how festive his eyes look at Christmas....

Danzo was later arrested and taken to prison. Nobody has seen him since. 

That brings us to Hidan again. The loser of the school, the religiously inept, hyperactive, annoying kid that everyone referred to as a freak. (Can't help that he's sexy >:^ ) [[ side note: Now get this... I used to HATE Hidan :^ yeah. I love him now as a chsracter, but idk what really changed my mind on him. Maybe just thinking on how unique he is to me xP]]

His mother was physically abusive, and hated his huts because he was the one who caused an accident that made her lose her leg in a a kitchen accident. That made her have to lose her job because she was no longer capable of fulfilling her works needs. Thus leading to het being fired. Losing her job made her more violent and easy to annoy and provoke. Hidan father stayed with her only due to the fact that he needed to save Hidan from some of her upbuilding wrath. 

This, my friends is where this twisted tale now begins..

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

As sunshine started to creep into a slightly messy room, the rays went over a pale face as they reached the red pillow and gray blanket a silver haired teenager was using to sleep. The rays of warm light gleaming off of the messy hair as it slowly reaches the thin white carpet that the boy had in his room that spread to the white oak door that concealed his room from the hallway. Save for the inch of the air where the door is that doesn't touch the carpet. 

The rays of light barely had enough time to make the boy respond before there was a rampant, loud bashing on the door to wake him.

" WAKE UP YA LITTLE BASTARD OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO SEND YOU TO SCHOOL WITH NO BREAKFAST!!" the knocks were loud enough to startle Hidan, and with a brief distancing jolt, he was forced into the world of the aware, falling 4 feet from his mattress to the uncushioned floor below. Landing on a metal waterbottle in the process. 

" God dammit that scared the fuck outta me!!" He muttered aloud before getting up. He knew he was going to have to apologise to his lord later for his filthy mouth. But he will do that at the end of his day when he's getting ready for bed. When he has less time to curse or have bad luck. 

Another knock on his door catches his ears, and he smiles. Noticing it's softness, he smiled, knowing it was his dad. 

" Cone on Hidan, I made your favorite! Blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup and some extra fruit on the side." It did not take too long for Hidan to change. Those magic words made his mouth water from anticipation and hunger. The thought of the fluffy warm sweet bread breakfast with extra diabetes syrup and fruit on the side got his stomach growling. 

Within twelve seconds he was dressed, and out the door in front of his dad whilst putting on his remaining shoe, dedicated to his left foot. Once he slipped it on, he was up, and smiled and his dad, grinning like an idiot. 

" Morning Dad! How did ya sleep last night?" He asked the older man, grinning again when the other pat his head and laughed. There was a ruffle if his hair, slightly messing up the smoothed out mane. That caused a fake annoyed whine from Hidan before he smooths it out again. "I still need to look sexy dad, can't do that if your turning my head into a messy grassland again!" He laughed and straighter his posture as his mother walks by, holding a shot glass. Another small silence. 

"Let's go eat breakfast my boy, don't wanna keep your mom waiting." He said hurrily to ensure the woman's patience and his sons safety. Trudging down the hallway, there was nothing but tense silence has feet hit the thin carpet. As soon as they were at the table, the family unit ate their breakfast in silence. Hidan praying his thanks to his lord for the wonderful meal his father cooked for him. 

After breakfast, Hidan quickly washed up and looks at the clock. About 45 Minutes before school starts. He can choose to either stay here and risk mom being mad at him, and catch a ride with dad. Or he can run to school, and be tired when he reaches the school. 

Considering his options and most likely his own well-being, he looks at the clock again. 43 minutes until he had to be at school. 35 minutes until he would get there and be by his lockers. Which also means that it was 35 Minutes until he had the chances of seeing those pricks.. 

" Thank you for the food, dad! It was great! But I think I need to get going!" Hidan smiled, taking their plates (including his mothers) and going to put them in the sink before soaking them. He went to get his cologn, and hugs his dad before running out the door with his backpack.

He had to make his way down about 5 flight of stairs (mainly by rail - sliding) and out the apartment lobby after saying goodbye to the friendly manager of the apartments, who went by the name Mister Sarutobi.

With that he was jogging down the beautifully placed cobblestone path after a few blocks of cracked pavement. The path went through the town's park, and made a sharp turn before heading to a hill where his school rested. The stairs were well kempt, and smooth with no dust or dirt on them. Students that hung around the outside stairway either ignored him, didn't know he was there, or started to instantly make fun of him out loud. 

" Hey look, it's the religious freak!"

" Such a shame that a hot guy has to be such a wierdo. " 

" Look at him, he'll be late for sure! " 

" Does he have to be here? I hear he brings bad luck..." 

" oh my gosh, like, really? "

" totally, yas. Someone said they bombed the test cause he was in their group, and they had the answers right!"

Hidan was already annoyed, only being here for five minutes and this all happens. What a killjoy he was in a good mood too... he sighed in annoyance as he smooths his silver hair back again before walks in the building, making a left to the sophmor hallway to find his locker. 

Everyone started to whisper about him, and pointed at him as soon as he passed by. Hidan could feel a vein popping from his head at this point. He gets to his locker, setting down his backpack before using his hand to put in his combination. " Well, look who it is! It's Hidan, how lovely to see you here, albino." 

Oh great, just what he needed, another overeccentric moron to ruin his day, other than himself. He felt his left eye twitch in his steadily growing annoyance. Though his low tolerance was going to stop short soon enough. Without another moment grasp on patience, Hidan opens his mouth for a retaliation as he gets his combination right on his third attempt, using his body to hide the blonde sights from his code. 

" Yeah? I guess it a real treat to see you too, ponytail McGee. To what do I owe the pain and annoyances today, girly - boy?" Hidan smiled down at the more effeminate boy who was a quarter of a foot shorter than himself. His cocky smile was curved in such a way his annoyance was clearly announced to the other. 

Deaidara could have taken the insult with a grain of salt, but he was too bent on making the other cry, or ask him to stop. For the blonde haired male it was all about his pride, his ego.

With that in mind, the silver haired male knew exactly what to do to publically humiliate the effeminate male standing in his personal bubble. The silver haired male waited a few seconds until a group of boys and girls walked by, and put his plan in action. 

" Oh really, Deidara, in surprised nobody has tried groping your ass yet, you look so much like a girl it's like you had surgery to make yourself a dude! C'mon there can only be one reason why you act like such a bitch all the time." Hidan smirked as his eyes darkened staring down the blonde with a look of sheer amusement as Deidara's only visible blue eye widened at the long - winded insult. 

There was a chorus of "oooooh" and comments including those of "Roasted" "Damn" and "Oh brother" from all that had bore witness to the verbal retaliation. 

Deaidara flushed a dark red color as his face darkened. People were laughing, public humiliation, his looks, all in the same swing. With that Deidara pulled back and punched Hidan in the face. Making the other move back a bit, but not much. Another angry look was shot at a smirking Hidan before he walked through the crowd of onlookers, still pissed at the demonitization. 

Hidan rubbed his bruising cheek. Another few apologies to his lord before he went to bed tonight. However it was worth it. Deidara didn't stay around too long. At least that annoying blonde was gone. That was a good thing. He could have a few minutes of peace- 

The thought was interrupted by the ringing of the bell for first class, cursing under his breath, Hidan slams his pocket shut, and grabs his stuff before running down the wing to try and reach his class. However as soon as he rounds a corner, he ran right smack dab into Obito Uchiha, the schools vice principle. The Uchiha caught himself quickly, and he stabilized Hidan before the albino could fall either.

" Mister Hidan, do you mind telling me why you were running in the hallway?" He asked with a serious tone before he looks at the teenagers face. "Along with why there is a bruise on your face." 

Hidan sighed and looks at the dark haired man, before straightened himself. " Had a run in with a girl in the hallway. Didn't go Well ' he muttered before he sighed to himself. Obito however knew he was lying or not telling the whole truth at least. Obito had been known in the school for being an ' all seeing, all knowing ' kind of guy. Nothing ever got past him. Ever. So, how was it that Hidan had the audacity to still try to tell lies to him?

" Truth, Hidan. Before I lose my patience, please" the Uchiha demanded with all the politeness his patience could muster. He looked at Hidan with his usual stoic expression as he stared the boy down.

Hidan felt uneasy, and sighed before gaining a cold sweat and putting up his hands in defeat and shrugging as he chuckled with a lazy, nervous look on his features." Fine, fine. Yeah you caught me, Vice. I was punched by Sasori's girlfriend after embarrassing him a little bit. That's all."

" Oh and what started this whole incident?" Obito asked with a raised brow. Crossing his arms.

' you've got to be fucking kidding me dammit...' Hidan grumbled as he let's out an annoyed grunt before he looks at the clock. Five minutes after class started already. Shit. "He walked up to me, bothered me, so I bothered him back." He stated bluntly before huffing in growing annoyances. The boy then mumble as he looks to the clock and sighed. He'll have to face his fate. Orochimaru was going to have him sit in the hallway for a few minutes to face penalty for being late. Again.

Obito nodded before reaching into his pocket to pull out a pen and paper. Jotting down a note, he handed the green slip to Hidan who looked at him curiously. Reading it he was surprised at how fast Obito could write.

To whom it may concern,

Please excuse Hidan for his tardiness. There was

a bit of a problem in the hallway and he was having a

discussion with me in the hallway about the incident. 

Thank you for understanding,

Obito U.

Hidan looked at the paper, and took a moment, however the obnoxious teen sighs, thanking the man for the late pass and was about to go on his way before Obito spoke up again.

" You are welcome. Now hurry and get to class before I reconsider your late pass. I will go and talk to Deidara." The tall raven haired man stated, Hidan stiffened and he looked at Obito, before speaking up again. 

" Uh Vice - Can you please not? I know I'm crossing boundaries, but if you do that, the next time Diedara runs into me, I'll probably be dead..." The silver haired boy seemed nervous, last thing he needed was.. ALL of them out for his blood. Obito cocked a brow. It did go against his role as a leader of this school. However he was not going to question it . With a sigh, the Uchiha brushed him off, and waved his hand dismissively to let the other know to leave.

Hidan bowed respectively, and ushered his way to his class. 8 Minutes late... not good. As soon as he knocked on the door to be let it, the doors handle turned for him to be let into the spacious science class where everyone stared at him as he walked in. Most gigglinf, whispering or even laughing at him. Others not paying a second glance to him, and Orochimaru taps his foot with an expectant look on his face. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Hidan handed him the note while huffing and Orochimaru reads it patiently. " Oh I see. So where did the bruise come from, Hidan?" The man asked a me he threw the note in the trash. 

Hidan noticed that Deidara was in the back of the room, and he thought to himself. Indirect atrack, another perfect opportunity to get back at him. "A girl punched me in the hallway." At that, Deidara stiffened, and cocked a brow when Hidan didn't specify it was him . He was confused, however he was still pissed, he was gonna get back at thfe freak next time he saw him, he swore!

"Very well. Please go take a seat. I'll get you your paper for today's lesson." The man stayed, heading to his desk as he grabbed a paper sitting on the adjacent shelf nearby. 

Once Hidan got his paper, he grabbed his pencil, and waited for Orochimaru to finish orating the painfully long 20 minute lecture and slide show for CHApter 4.7 . 

Groups were being selected at the end of the lesson to decide who should work with who for the lesson. Once again Hidan was such with no group. Not that minded. He allowed himself to fall asleep at his desk with his head in his hands from boredom. Before he knew it his woke world went dark ad he starts to fall into a slumber. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

That is all for now! I hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard on this chapter! Please review and give suggestions! :)


	2. Chapter Two: All that and a Bag of Chips

Authors Note: Hello again, here I am with yet another chapter to this story that I can't wait to share. Being as I want to make this ad interesting as possible, I want to get it going again and make sure to keep it that way. I will try to make all of these chapters relatively lengthy so let me cut to the chase. I will also be putting all the bolded text below, as you see, in every chapter. This is to ensure that-

A: Nobody will have to go to my story list just to read a short summery. 

B: Extra warnings that aren't able to really be put in the fanfiction thing such as child abuse. Or Alternate Reality (AR) statistics. 

C: Necessary or maybe unnecessary before-reading notes and commentary I want to bring to your attention. (Example - Comments I want to share or elaborate on publically in case someone asks a similar question as you. Idea and suggestions that I receive that I am willing do. Other social media sites that I'm on that this is posted to and more such as my excuses as to why I'll forget to update this not too long from now and forget this fics very existence because I'm too infatuated with my undertale fanfiction and such. Mainly in other social media sites)

OTHER sites this story is posted in: Wattpad.com, AminoApps, LiveJournal, Archiveofourown, Quotev, FictionPad

-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Full Summery: Hidan is a boy whom comes from a broken down home, with nothing but pain and seemingly endless sadness around every corner. Kakuzu comes from a wealthy family and lives at the top of his game with the other higher people in school. The royal students of the school called the ''Akatsuki'. While Hidan continues to grasp at straws, and pray to his god, he also has to struggle with teasing and bored or sour looks from the royals of the school. Only time comes to show his worth as he makes friends and even enemies along the way. Many events of which may lead him to make or break his very life and indeviduality.

SIDE NOTES: In this fanfiction, it is technically an AU. One of which I made merging with a swap universe and Konoga High (by which is initially with whom made that first I think) I'll elaborate on it more below.

Whinchester High School (Main Characters)

* Hidan

* Kakuzu

* Pain / Nagato

* Konan

* Kisame

* Itachi

* Sasori

* Zetsu

* Zabuza

* Haku

* Juugo

* Karin

* Suigetsu

* Madara

* Obito

* Kaguya

* Orochimaru

* Kabuto

 

ROOSENDALE HIGH SCHOOL (Useless Side Characters)

* Naruto (Kinda Important)* Sasuke

* Sai

* Sakura

* Tsunade

* Jiraiya

* Kakashi

* Iruka

* Hinata

* Neji

* Shikamaru

* Ino

* Asuma

 

\- Other Characters - Original Bad Guys ( Important )

\- Kayamo

\- Iriku

\- Yamuna

\- Dayaka

\- Saji

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

The dream world was so bland and rather expansive, it was no wonder why Hidan was able to get lost in his thoughts so quickly. There was nothing but him, his thoughts, and his dark supercritical beings and state of his ever so gloomy mind. As happy as Hidan acted ,and wanted to convince himself he was, he knew he was just lying to pass the days by. To accept, move on, and take it with a grain of salt; Maybe in this case, a bucket. 

The darkness around him was so nice, there was... nothing... blank. It felt so nice to he stuck in a terminal abyss, though he would surely go insane , he was safe from his minds troubles. 

For the time being. It was almost breathtaking and bitterly astounding how cruel and cursed life seemed to be. All of the rotten people in the world, the death, the pain, the suffrage.. it was all conjoined together as they sung a song. All of them chanting chorus as they spun the world in a prickly, painful carousel. 

Simply enough the world was as if it doused itself in tar. Failing to repent it's actions thus it travelled along the way. However it continues to act happy and disguise every burning wound along it's dying crust as it keeps such horrible things away from some and pours it on the others with a wave of the figurative hand.

It really was amazing how dark his mins was, oh so dark indeed. Lingering, lingering, and a sickening snap. That was all it took really, one sense of alarm and all that composure the world was gone.

Hidan had a bitter, light chortle at such an implication. Where was he getting these thoughts from anyway? Did he even think about it before? Maybe not... they don't sound familiar, not in the least. Yet they burned into his brain with a disorienting effect. Everything was blurry even in his brainscape. He heard an unfamiar low humming, growing louder and louder until-

The silver haired teen woke up with a panicked start. He heard an alarm, to be specific, the level 1 fire alarm that was used to let everyone to get out of the school as fast as they could. 

Being so off guard due to the alarm, Hidan let out a scream, and falls out of his desk to the floor that rested under it. Within seconds there was a brouhaha arising from all of the students that were all watching. Orochimaru seemed to have left the class to go and do something. So they were unattended for a few minutes. Then again that was all they needed.

However there was something unexpected that did happen and that was when, out of both the pain of the impact on the floor, and the instantaneous fear that he felt, Hidan had accidentally kicked Deidara's phone out of the others hand. 

The sleek screened phone was in re the air for a solid two seconds before it abruptly collided with the wall on the other side of the room. Deidara was standing still for a minute before he let out a loud, angry shout.

" You cocky bastard, you ruined my phone!! You're going to have to get me a new one!!" The blonde was so busy screeching, and everyone was yelling on his behalf, that nobody noticed Orochimaru walk into the noisy room before sighed, rubbing his right temple with the hand that wasn't occupied by that days worksheets. 

'What a disaster, I ask if they can handle themselves for 6 Minutes so I grab their work, and this is what I come back to...' the old man grudgingly thought as he looked at the students, whom all didn't see him in the doorway.

Looking to the side, he saw a shattered phone with the back of the device across the floor about 2 feet, a cracked screen, and a damaged battery. Everyone was worked up over a phone of all things? It looked like a cheap 40 dollar one, then again , he could be wrong.

With a cock of his head, particularly to the right, he went to have a seat at his desk, and watched the entire thing unfold. If it got physical, he would go through and surely make it depart. However he was going to see what was going on first, he he asked his students, most likely he was going to be lied to. 

"ME ?! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WOKE ME UP WITH A FREAKING FIRE ALARM FROM YOUR PHONE!! YOU SCARED THE PISS OUTTA ME YOU ASSHOLE!!" Hidan was grumbling as he pointed to the blonde, getting himself up off the ground and waving his arms to as if to further push along his point. 

"YOU KICKED MY PHONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE ONE IN TROUBLE HERE! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING IN CLASS ANY WAY! IT WASN'T THAT LOUD TO BEGIN WITH!" though it was the truth, it too was a lie. Deidara knew the teacher was there, and was going to play the pale effeminate man into it. To avoid as much trouble as possible. And to get back at Hidan for his embarrassment earlier. 

His phone being broken was unintended, however it could play out in his favor after all. Heh. 

After only about half a minute more, and constant choruses bickering, Orochimaru had heard quite enough from the classroom. "Everyone." His silky and rather eerie voice went over the class like a fog that constricts and hideas away all the light. It was even creepier because he was annoyed. 

All of the students didn't need to hear the rest, they scurried back to their seats, excluding Saji. Whom of which was sitting down, reading a book the entire time that Orochimaru had been in the room. 

The pale man sighed and he walked to the front of his class, walking back and forth before clicking a yard stick on the pale blue colored tile that made up the base foundation for the floor. There was a loud click before the students stopped and looked at him almost nervously. 

"Now we all know that there is a security camera in here. Does anyone mind telling the truth and explaining what is going on?" There was a look from Deidara and Hidan, Orochimaru cutting in before a word was sputtered out. "Other than Deidara and Hidan." 

The two grumbled, however, Deidara smirked and looked at the other students, knowing it was him that they would stand up for. 

"How about Saji, do you have anything to say?" Orochimaru asked the student, whom In response pushed up his glasses, and started to speak. 

" My apologies Orochimaru Sensei, I did not bother to pay too much attention to what they were doing, I was reading my book to avoid any of the conflict they were having over there. None of my business. So I don't bother to get involved." He said to the teacher before going back to his book. 

The womanesque teacher looked to another student, his niece, Kin, who was watching the entire thing from the back of the group. "How about you, Kin? You have any Into on what happened?" He asked to the girl, his yellow eyes locked with her dark brown ones. 

"Yeah, Hidan was sleeping like goon, and Deidara woke him up with a fire alarm on his phone. Hidan freaked out and kicked his phone out of his hand before they started to argue." It was the truth, after all, she wasn't lying. 

" Does everyone agree with this statement?" All of the students nodded and they watched the teacher go to the security camera, and hook it up to play over the footage. It was empty ... All gone. No audio or video footage to be withheld . 

Another annoyed sigh escaped his lips, before he grabbed a slip of paper and jotted something down. He went over and handed it to Hidan and lightly grabbed Deidara's hand, bringing it to the paper as well. 

"Being as we cannot find who caused more of the problem, you two will be punished for equal treatment. Deidara, I already know Hidan will comply, you will too if you don't want extra reprecussions, undeestood?" 

Huffing, the blonde haired teen nodded and glares to the albino with an annoyed look. Clearly he did not appreciate having to share a paper with that freak who clasped onto the other side of the note. 

"Good. I will phone the office and inform them on what I'm doing. You two will hold onto this paper, and if either of you tears it, forces the other to lose their grip on it, let's go of it, or anything including touching each other such as kicking, you will get a referral. Understood?" Both boys nodded, looking at each other with glares and they grumble, cursing under their breaths.

Walking back to the desk, Orochimaru dialed a number and he waits for Kaguya to answer the phone. 

"Hello Orochimaru. What do you need?" a patient females voice rang over the line, as there was a steady typing on the nearby computers with the hitting of keys heard in the background. 

"Hello, Kaguya, is Madera in the office at the moment, I have something I need to discuss with him." 

"Ah I see, is it supposed to be confidential? I'm afraid mister Uchiha is out on personal business, he's supposed to return in 15 minutes. I can see if he can clear out a meeting time, so you can discuss the issue." 

" No, you don't need to worry on that. You see, two of my students had a dispute when I went to get my papers, I have assigned a small punishment to try and keep them in line until they go to the office after class." 

There was a minute of discussion dedicated to the punishment, the teacher thanking the counselor before they adjourned the conversation.

" Thank you, Kaguya, you'll let Obito know right away?"

" Yes Orochimaru, I am going to head to his office now and discuss the matter, I'm sure he'll understand. If he doesn't want to use the cameras, most likely he'll walk the two to the office himself. Good day." 

A click of a line before it was dead and Orochimaru hung up on his end. 

There was another moment, and then the bell rang, Orochimaru letting the boys leave the room. As the other students got up, his face darkened again. "You all are staying 5 Minutes after class. You were all involved." A whole cascade of moans, groans, and protests were made as the students sat back in their seats. This was all that freaks fault!!

All save for one, Saji, who remained seated in the first place. 

" Saji, you may head to class. Hurry now, before you are late." Orochimaru dismissed the boy, who nodded in turn, walking out the door with his books under his arm.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

As Hidan and Deidara made their way down the galks, everyone made sure to stop and laugh. Deidara gave most one look and they dispersed quickly, before glaring to Hidan and snorting in disgust. 

"This is all your fault you dumbass. If you hadn't of kicked my phone I would have called it even. YOU got us both in trouble. Retard." The blonde glares through his bangs, and shortly then, rounded the corner as well, running into Nagato and Konan. 

" what did you do thus time, Deidara? Why's this bafoon with you, of all people." Nagato spoke up from the twos temporary silence, and Konan remained quiet ad well, looking on more curiously than anything.

"This retard over here was sleeping in class. I woke him up, and he decided to be a dick and kicked my phone outta my hand." Deidara pointed to Hidan who then glares and started to speak with an annoyed tone as he grasped the paper tighter. 

"Listen you, if this is anyone's fault, it's yours!! You put a loud ads noise next to my ears and expected me to wake up calmly. If we didn't have the penalty of having to feed Orochimarus snake, Manda, I would so fucking kick your ass right now..." Hidan grumbled and continued walking down the hallway , Konan and Nagato following for good measure. 

With that, Deidara smirked, he thought on an idea. If he could get Hidan to act out, heh. More retribution for embarrassing him earlier! Perfect!

A while stri g if insults later, including 'freak' and the other token name calling gigs later, Deidara was so annoyed and grumbled and Hidan sighed. "If you're going to be so damned annoying, can you at least waste my time with shit you haven't used before?" Hidan asked sarcastically, looking at a picture of his dad on his phone as he continued on in the hallways. 

"Wow, is that your dad? He looks like such a pussy, I mean literally, no beef to him, gosh he is so ugly-" without a millisecond to spare, Hidan had his foot connect with Deidara's thigh faster than stink on rotten eggs. The paper tore, and Deidara hit his back on the lockers, getting winded before falling to the ground with a thud, attempting to get his air back.

Konan and Nagato were quick to get to their friends side, helping him up. Konan was stopped before anything was said. 

" Deidara.. I said to offend me, not my father..." He grabbed the blonde by his shirt, and pulled him closer to himself threateningly. Nagato socked Hidan in the stomach to get him to let Deidara go, but ... It didn't do anything. "You may think you're all that and a Bag of Chips , but you're not. For your I formation... I get my strength from my father, he was in the military. Say anything crude about him again I'll beat you flat, like the flimsy mat you are " 

With that, Hidan dropped him, no longer caring about his punishment, no matter how scary it was. He walked into the principles office and sat down crossing a leg over the other, along with his arms. 

Nagato and Konan bringing in Deidara and sitting with him to keep him separated from Hidan. 

As the door closed, Madera got up, along with Obito and Kaguya, going to the man room of the office to see Konan and Nagato with Deidara, and a most definitely peeved Hidan on the other side of the room. 

"What happened here?" Madera sighed, bringing up a brow before he looked down at Nagato, who he knew to be an honest student.

" On their way down here, Deidara and Hidan got into a squable, and Hidan clocked him before walking in here. I punched him once to get him away from Deidara , but that was it. " Nagato spoke, his red hair going over his purple eyes. 

Madara looked over at Hidan, expecting a reply.

The white haired male grunted and refused to continue to care about what he did. "Serves him right, the cheeky son of a-" 

"That is quite enough. Both of you will go to the nurse, and we'll discuss your punishments with your parents in an after school conference. Both of you WILL attend, us that understood?!" The lady lost her patience, glaring at them both with intense eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

Both boys comply, getting up, as the group departed, both boys caught themselves whispering curses, ending with an accusing, angry phrase.

" This is all HIS fault."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Please review, and give thoughts and ideas :), thank you ^^


	3. Chapter 3: All that Glitters

Authors Note: As I had previously stated, I was going to be putting the thing here before every chaoter, just to ensure my safety and well being, and some others if they don't know what's going on yet. On that nice kettle note, let us continue to discuss a few more things so that are do e and outta the way. ^^ 

In this chapter it is rather likely that I will make things more active and a bit more violent cause if I don't have anything in here, it is likely I'll lose interest. Then this will be forgotten along with the other 27 fictions I scrapped over time and just ... die to me :^ with no further adieu, let's get into it :) there is nothing to review so it saves on time :)

Full Summery: Hidan is a boy whom comes from a broken down home, with nothing but pain and seemingly endless sadness around every corner. Kakuzu comes from a wealthy family and lives at the top of his game with the other higher people in school. The royal students of the school called the ''Akatsuki'. While Hidan continues to grasp at straws, and pray to his god, he also has to struggle with teasing and bored or sour looks from the royals of the school. Only time comes to show his worth as he makes friends and even enemies along the way. Many events of which may lead him to make or break his very life and indeviduality.

SIDE NOTES: In this fanfiction, it is technically an AU. One of which I made merging with a swap universe and Konoga High (by which is initially with whom made that first I think) I'll elaborate on it more below.

Whinchester High School (Main Characters)

* Hidan

* Kakuzu

* Pain / Nagato

* Konan

* Kisame

* Itachi

* Sasori

* Zetsu

* Zabuza

* Haku

* Juugo

* Karin

* Suigetsu

* Madara

* Obito

* Kaguya

* Orochimaru

* Kabuto

 

ROOSENDALE HIGH SCHOOL (Useless Side Characters)

* Naruto (Kinda Important)

* Sasuke

* Sai

* Sakura

* Tsunade

* Jiraiya

* Kakashi

* Iruka

* Hinata

* Neji

* Shikamaru

* Ino

* Asuma

 

\- Other Characters - Original Bad Guys ( Important )

\- Kayamo

\- Iriku

\- Yamuna

\- Dayaka

\- Saji

 

WARNINGS : Most 'Konoha/Roosedale Characters are bad in here, The Winchester characters are the better people, Hidan is not immortal, slight OOCness, Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Yaoi [Boy x Boy], Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Drugs and Alcohol, Mind Control, Implied War, Dirty Jokes for fun,

OTHER NOTES : Kakuzu x Hidan, Jashin is still used in here (however Hidan does not pray to him, he is gang lord. The Akatsuki keep their general personalities, just not what they do in the original universe. The konoha ninja are not admirable characters [save for Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe Gaara if I put him in here]

MOST IMPORTANT : I'll try to make this story well rounded and written. I'll also take ideas into consideration. I do not know how long I'll make this, but I'll give it my best. Hidan is also the main protagonist.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. It all belongs to Masashi Kishomoto. However I claim my characters used to push along the plot (Including my fan made parents for Hidan) keep in mind these characters do not exist, and never will. Unless the names are in the anime, which I doubt. The AU is also kind of mine, however it also is an AU made off common naruto tropes. Including the following of which is: High School AU, Human AU, Family/Friend Akatsuki AU, and Royalty AU, along kinda with the Alternate Reality (AR) or 'Swap' Idea from 'Naruto Shippuden - Road to Ninja' and basic elements I'll use from the 'Naruto Shippuden - Blood Prison'

-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

The rest of the day went on ever so slowly, Hidan taking a little bit of time to pray to his lord before his forth class of the day. It continued to get worse and worse, going out or control easily.

Of course there was a fan possy of those stuck up dicks-on-sticks that called themselves the Akatsuki. Yeah of course it was immature what he just said, but he laughed a little, that's what counted. Such high annoyances caused his poor sexy head a migrane, his hair falling a little loose from did those induced annoyences. What a Pain in the back alley.

Getting up again, there was a brief silence, before he allowed himself to streach. Walking from the unused bathroom, the silver haired teen grumbled and he cursed under his breath as he again stubs his foot on a crack in the door. 'Damn all of these fucking doors. Why the hell do they hate me so much :^" 

Before he could turn around, there was a very familiar monotone voice behind him. Hidan sighed with a dreading transition to his forming scowl, the last thing he needed, the prick he could stand the LEAST. 

" Mind telling me why you were in there? I'm sure you know by now that bathroom is off limits. Hidan." There was a high sense of authority in the voice, demanding, most likely to be borderline impatient. 

Turning to face the taller teenager, Hidan grumbled and waved his hand to the other, and tried to walk past to avoid any more confribtation. If there was anyone who was more of a douche bag and more annoying than Deidara it was certainly Kakuzu. He turned around the corner and was stopped by Kakuzu who stepped in front of him and looked down at him with an ultimately intimidating look in his damaged surreal eyes. 

"The fuck is it, Cock-uzu, I'm trying to get the class for Pete's sake. Whaddta want?" The amethyst eyes teenaged crossed his arms defiantly, staring the light chocolate skinned teen down. 

"You're not going anywhere until you give me an answer. Answer right away and I'll let you head on by." The deep voice of his was so annoying, his face was annoying, his persistence was annoying, everything was so annoying! 

"None of your beeswax. Now if you'll excuse me-" 

" TRUTH, Hidan. Now. Before I need to get the office involved. I highly doubt you want a third run in with anyone who works in the office, they are annoyed at you as it is. Spit out the truth, now." Kakuzu held a clipboard in his right hand, not showing sighs of bluffing, Hidan initially gave up with an annoyed disgruntled sigh. Then, he spoke the reason.

" Cause I'm going there to avoid all of you dumb asses. Can't do that in a used bathroom, might as well enjoy an abandoned one. Can I go now?"

Without another word, Kakuzu walks by, in the direction of the office. Hidan huffed and made sure he had everything before heading to his art class. Most might not know it, but he was really good at various kinds of art work. Sculpting was included, but he lacked patience. He actually enjoyed the class a lot. The class was under the eyes of a wierd man named Dayaka.

Dayaka was always so friendly with Hidan, always praising him. Nobody in school sat near hidan, and Dayaka made sure Hidan was fine with sitting alone, to which the teen replies with a relieved yes. It was a little lonely, but there was little to no confrontation.

" Good morning class, now, the projects with the clay sculptures are due in three days, you need to have 9 total from the last 3 months that you had the assignment going. Now, being as I have a lot of corrections to make, please enjoy a period of free time in your seats, you are welcome to move around if you wish. Just be quiet and have either a complete mini art project or good progress by the end of the hour." 

With that almost everyone was in one large group with their desks all pulled together, chatting here and there. They forgot about Hidan and his existence, good. Nobody to bother him after all. He started to sketch himself, cause let's all admit, he's concieted. First, he drew himself in a fighting type look with a black coat, no real undershirt, and a gigantic fluffy hood. His skin was black with white skeletal markings, and he held a red scythe like weapon with a kind of metal rope attached to it. (Please note: In most religion paying adieu to skeleton seems to be a bad thing... :^ but they are the inside of our bodies so I do t stress that too much, which is why Hidan doesn't either). 

The next picture of him was genderbent. He had slightly longer hair, and mediocre sized breasts. He could be cocky and say he would have some nice knockers. However he took his art too seriously. He was muscular, but... a little petit. So he tried to be a bit accurate. 

And for the final portion he was in action form, and genderbent. So of course he put a set of bandages in the cleavage area to form a makeshift shirt. 

Unbeknownst to him, a group of students were all watching, consisting of four students that had never bothered to associate themselves with him. They also never went out of their way to bulky him either. The worst was kin, but she was an observer, not really a participator. 

The group consisted of Kin, Tayuya, Haku, and Zabuza. All four of them watching Hidan draw from their table quickly with fast brush marks going on the paper. It may have lead some to think he was actually just scribbling and not forming anything worth looking at. 

Haku decided to scope it out, walking by to sharpen a broken pencil he caught a quick glance and was amazed . It was so detailed and seemed really unique as well, perfect body proportions , excellent grasp on expression. 

Taking a moment to think, haku decided to go for it. Walking over to the table Hidan was at, Haku tapped on his shoulder, getting the others attention. 

Hidan was about to grumble, thinking it was going to be someone making a lot shot or insulting him, however stopping in his tracks when he saw Haku, someone who never talked to him before. "Yeah? Can I help ya?" Smoothing his silver hair back, he puts down his pencil and turns to face the other , preparing for the worst. 

"Hello, I'm Haku, I just wanted to say that I really like your drawings, where did you learn to draw like that?" He asked to the taller teen, his black hair falling in front of his face as he gestured to the drawing Hidan had in front of him. 

"Oh these? I started teaching myself when I was 9. Something I picked up to pass the time really. Thank you for complimenting my work." Hidan smiled a little, letting his guard down, he was having fun talking to someone, and he knew that inwardly it was making him lonely..

Haku took notice of a distant and rather dull look crossing the others eyes. He started to think and got and idea, bringing up his hand, he vmwaved it to get the others atrention, Hidan jolting from some sort surprise. "Ah, sorry about that, spaced out a minute..." he looked down, his nervousness getting the better of him instantly. 

"May me and my friends sit here by you? They were interested in what you were drawing as well." Haku gestured to the other table, where the other three students were blabbing away, and talking about this and that. All that doesnt matter much in the world.

Hesitating, Hidan took the option into consideration and looks over to the other table again. 'Maybe the lord has finally sent a few friends for me... Thank you, my lord' he thought quietly as he sighed, taking the chance. "Yeah, that would be fine with me. They can come over." 

Haku smiled and thanked him, before walking over to his table, rounding up his friends and bringing them back. All of the other three sat down awkwardly and had a hard time Bringing up a subject to speak of or have a formal introduction.

After awkward silences though there was a conversation sparked. They were all getting along well and telling jokes. There was little pause as they all drew, Hidan drawing them all a picture in a same mannerisms his was drawn in, all taking it with a polite thank you and clear excitement. 

The class continued on and they all learned more about Hidan than they thought possible. They learned he indeed followed some religious beliefs, that he loved the stars, the fact hes afraif of water that's more than twice his height deep and so on. 

The class passed by fast, and the teacher gathered their assignments, taking a good look at them. The entire class leaving for their respective lunch hours. 

The rest of the day went by with little to no problems. That was until school was over and Hidan was going to the office. The halls looked so much better when there was nobody in them. It was more serene and offered a perfect time to think about all of his curse current problems. Such as the fact there was a 70-30 chance it was his mother that was in the office for the conference and not his dad.

That was problem one. His mother acted so nice, caring, calm and happy in public. At home... she was everything but. She was mean, cruel, sadistic and dare he say; upright evil. She loved to cause pain, always thinking to the past, thinking to when Hidan was the reason she list her job. 

She still loved dad all the same, after all he was not the cause of her ailment. Hidan was happy his father was safe from his mothers wrath though, at least he doesn't get the violent punishments.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a pair of dark violet eyes and a head of brown hair. Yep, that was his mother alright. ' Now hidan, K - keep yourself composed. You know what she'll do if you act funny right here too! Keep it together, keep it together...' he screamed internally, shaking again profusely.

His mother would slaughter him like a pig....

Madara, Kaguya, Obito, Deidara and his parents, along withHidans mother looked at him expectantly, Hidan taking a deep gulp as he sits down on his chair. 

"So, we are here to discuss a few issues in school today. During first period, Deidara had chosen to play a fire alarm on his phone in Hidan ear. Deidara do you hold truth to this claim?" Kaguya asked the blonde teen, whom nodded and sighed, looking as innocent as possible. 

Hidan only mentally rolled his eyes. This guy was such a damned takes it wasn't even funny.

"Alright, and mister Hidan, it was said that you lost control of your temper, and kicked Deidara's phone away from him and thus broke it, is this correct?" Kaguya looked to the silver haired teen and Hidan took a moment to process the accusation.

List his temper and kicked ir, lost his temper, temper... TEMPER... "List my temper yes! However, I kicked his phone due to the fact I failed around after falling from my seat! After that is when I lost my temper!!"

Hidan sla.med his hands down on his lap, clearly getting annoyed quickly. Deidara had the freaking balls, and spine to lie while stretching the truth, and there was nothing to support Hidan claim because conveniently the camera stopped working.

"Hidan! Control your TEMPER boy or I'll make sure you lose all your privileges at home!" Jordan's mother hissed at the silver haired boy harshly.

" I have another matter with you to discuss. Your son damaged personal property! He is going to pay for my sons new phone! He had no right breaking it!" Deidara s mother was right in the other woman's face, pointing at Hidan with a simple scowl plastered on her features.

" Oh? Well from what I hear, your son had no right blaring an alarm noise in Hidan's ear. So we can call it even." The brunette said to the blonde in an annoyed tone. Her eyes narrowing further at the woman before her. 

" You really have some nerve! I'll sue you if I have to in order to get that money repaid for my sons phone! I highly suggest you comply or this will be filed in court against you!" The lady growls, biting her lip as she felt her patience dwindling lower and lower. 

" I'm sure you're gonna do just fine earning that money back. You look like a living poptart anyway, hun. Go lap dance for somebody in your own time. Stop wasting your breath on me and use it to go and cho-" the brown haired woman was staring down the blonde, her leg not bothering her obviously as to why she was standing straight, looking Intimidating.

"PLEASE don't sue us, I'll get the money, how much is it? I'll pay up." Hidan sighed, he started to get overwhelmed with more or less a form of paranoia. He looked at the woman, he was clearly shaken. Hidan clearly didn't seem to mind arguing of any sort, so there was no reason; as far as they knew; for him to be so anxious.

In all honesty, Hidan would have never offered, if it weren't out of fear of what his mom would do to him after getting them into this mess, and then them being sued. He would be murdered for sure...

Both women relaxed, it was obvious the brunette didn't give two craps, and the blonde looked at her husband, nodding before sitting down. They whispered to each other before reaching a compromise. Looking back to the teen, they contemplated again, and started to talk to Hidan calmly.

"Alright, you owe us 300$ you broke a very expensive phone. We will give you 2 months to earn all the cash. Once you pay us back the damages, we will call it even." The blonde haired man with brown eyes looked at Hidan, who nodded. He took notice of the brown haired woman walking up behind the teen, and the teen tended in fear as soon as she puts her hand in his shoulder. It was a universal comforting gesture, however the silver haired boy tensed, gaining a slightly fearful glaze to his eyes. 

Surprisingly enough, Deidara noticed too. He started to get annoyed at how his mom was arguing with that freaks mother, but he got rather distracted as soon as he noticed the usually obnoxious teen became twitchy and seemingly paranoid. 

He caught the lady whispering something in Hidan's ear, the teens eyes widening. From what Deidara saw her lips form, he could get the phrase "You're in so much trouble, young man. " and also saw how Hidans's face dropped and he paled. 

It wasn't too much longer before both families left the office, Deidara and his family heading home. Hidan on the other hand watched his mother leave, and he shook, knowing what was in store for him when he got home.

Making his way down the halls, he turned to the left to go down the hallway that held his first class teacher. Knocking on the dpor, there was a small pause before a light "Come In" was heard from the other side of the critical slate of oak. 

There was a curt twist of a knob and the squeaking of a door as the teen walked in, seeing Orochimaru orgaznising his mini study and Kabuto, the school nurse, doing the weekly inventory check. 

It did not take long for anyone to find out they were together, nobody really cared about anyone's sexuality anymore like they would have in 2010. It wasn't really even thought about anymore. Of course there are closer cases who bash on it because they are too scared to be gay or lesbian themselves. Bashing or causing problems with someone who's comfortable with themselves is an easier way to convince themselves to cope. 

"Hello Hidan. Are you ready for your 2 week punishment?" The older man asked, looking to the kid as he put a set of folders on his desk, and flips them open with a subtle plomf. (Sound effects tho :^)

"Wish it was overvalready, teach. Wish it were over..." There was another silence, Kabuto only stopped a second to listen to the small remarks before continuing himself with his task. 

Orochimaru for some reason felt kitty for the kid, the teen was rowdy and often unruly at points too, however he actually tried most the time. Most students were either too disobedient to listen, or caused class wide problems with noise. Saji was the only other student who did work. 

A knock at the door interrupted the raven haired mans thoughts. 'Ah speaking of which, there he is.' Orochimaru. Went over to the door, revealing the same boy with the glasses from earlier that day. "Hello Saji, here to help Kabuto with inventory count " 

"Yes Mister Orochimaru, im also here to talk with Hidan about something if it is alright with you." The boy said with a level, calm tone. His light burgundy hair bring pushed to the side by his glasses as he sets them on his face, having used his shirt to get dust particals off a moment before. 

"Ah come on in then, in sure Hidan won't mind too much. Thank you for showing up early." The womanly teacher moved aside so the boy could walk in, and the student bows out of respect to the teacher, walking past quickly.

The intelligent looking teen walks up, greeting Hidan with a bored but light sounding hello. It didn't bother the silver-maned boy one bit, Zabuza was the same way earlier anyway. "Hello, you are Hidan, right?" He greeted with his question. To be honest, Hidan was surprised that the other didn't know him too well, giving his rotten reputation.

"Yes. May I ask your name?" The taller, bulkier male asked as he grabbed a jar with a few mice in it, of course they were alive, but not for much longer sadly. 

"Saji. I'm here to see if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow at lunch time. I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier, so I wanted to actually get to know you more." The smaller boy smiled a little, his glasses gleam from the lights above them was enough to hide the boys eyes from view.

Hidan was impressed with his days luck. He was actually rather astounded to be honest. His day went from rotten to at least tolorable. Thank the lord for it too. He would remember to thank him again in prayer tonight before he went to sleep. 

"Yeah, that would be great actually! Thanks for the invite! Talk to me tomorrow and I'll see where to go from there?" 

The boy nodded, smiling a little more, the moment was cut to an end when Saji announced that he needed to hurry cause his dad was going to be there soon. Helping Kabuto to finish up, he was quickly out the door and down the hallway.

"You know, the sooner you feed Manda, the sooner you can leave, right?" The older teacher asked the the albino student who shivered, and gained a worried face. "Y-yeah. .. I know." He sighed, heading to the large snake aquarium. The rare purple snake looking at him with glinting, but soft black eyes as it flicks it's tongue in what may be greeting. 

Hidan started to shake. He was never scared of snakes, however Manda always terrified him. Orochimaru stated that the snake was highly poisonous, and didn't like too much people, so be careful. 

Both Kabuto and Orochimaru walked up and stood near Hidan, watching to see what the boy was going to do next. "Scared to do it? I won't force you to today, but I'll have to extend it out a day as well, Hidan." The man said with a calm understanding voice. 

About to accept the offer , Hidan looks up at one of the bulletins, a poster with the scientific experiment steps caught his eye. A certain part in particular though maintained his attention. A purple cartoonesque snake with green eyes and dark purple spots had a caption above it's head that said - "Assess the experiment with confidence." 

As Hidan thought on it, it dawned on him. The plaster was right! His assessment was to feed the snake, however, Orochimaru has already proven that he never let his students do anything that could hurt them. Ever. Including taking care of a snake that has yet to show hostility even once, he used poison as a crutch, which means he probably was trying to ensure his pet stayed safe. 

With a breath, and all the confidence he had in his prideful body, and lowered the mouse into the cage, the snake opened it's mouth to reveal something even more enlightening, most of Manda's fangs were broken. Carefully, the snake swallowed the mouse whole, not feeling up to hunting the mouse as snakes usually would they prefer live prey, and the mouse was alive.

It turned out, it was actually kinda fun feeding Manda. Hidan smiled, looking at Orochimaru before making a move to pet the snake before feeding him the last mouse. The teacher nodded, giving the ok to the student, Hidan smiling widely. 

The snake flicked it's toungue, tickling the silver haired teens fingertips. Before climbing up the boys arm, Hidan had not intended on the purple reptile climbing him, but Orochimaru didn't seem to mind too much either. 

Hidan walked over to Orochimaru with Manda on his arm and the mouse still in the jar. The purple snake used it's head to let the mouse climb up the scales instead of eating the poor thing. Then, turning his body, Manda went up to Hidan's head, and the mouse clambered into the teens hair. All the while letting out satisfied squeaks. 

"Would you mind taking care of it, it seems Manda decided it should live with you." The man smiled and Hidan grinned in a cheesy manner, lightly coaxing the rodent to his hand. After it obliged, he brought the rodent down to look at it. 

The mouse was rather kinda large compared to the others, it had huge green eyes, and the nose and eye lids held a it of a cute cherry blush to them. The fur was a nice warm milk chocolate color, along with having darker brown patches on it's back. The mouse had a few scratches here and there, and its tail was halfway missing. The paws were a light pink, and the whiskers were black. 

In all honesty the rodent reminded Hidan of someone, just couldn't remember who...

"Orochimaru-sensei? Do you have any other chores that I can do? I need to earn back 300 dollars to get Deidara a new phone." Hidan muttered, petting the mouse and Manda again. 

"Not today, but if you come in tomorrow, we can try to work something out. You really should think before your actions though next time, Hidan. It might not be as much of a forgiving situation as this one was next time. " the wise snake lover informed as he allowed Manda to slither back into the aquarium habitat of his. 

" I understand. However, that butter colored ear swab had it coming to him." The albino grumbled as he crossed his arms with a small defiant huff. 

The two older men chuckled at the childish insult before excusing the boy. Whom left scholm in about three minutes flat. Walking down the pathway, he saw something glittering in the grass, and went to look at it to see if it was valuble. 

Just glittery tissue paper. Guess that you could say that all that glitters is not gold. He started along the path again, turning a corner, and down the sidewalk he continued. Heading to what may be his worst punishment ever. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Comment and review please? Give suggestions and ideas too, much appreciated! Thank you :)


End file.
